Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A typical display apparatus includes a display screen that displays a button image and a character image. The button image transfers to a setting input screen that causes a user to input a predetermined setting. The character image indicates a simple content of the predetermined setting.
A typical image forming apparatus includes a display controller, an input controller, and a notification unit. The display controller displays some buttons within a display target range as display target buttons on a display among a plurality of buttons corresponding to a respective plurality of functions and virtually arranged in a predetermined direction. The input controller accepts a scroll instruction input that changes the display target button by virtually moving in a predetermined direction in the display target range. The notification unit controls a notification operation to notify an existence of an instruction input unit to the user.